Kai Hasson
Kai Hasson Is An American Director Known For Making Rewind Videos that have received extremely unfavorable reviews, He Have Directed Films, Such As YouTube Rewind 2011, YouTube Rewind: What Does 2013 Say?, YouTube Rewind: Turn Down for 2014, YouTube Rewind: Now Watch Me 2015, YouTube Rewind: The Ultimate 2016 Challenge, YouTube Rewind: The Shape of 2017, YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind, & YouTube Rewind 2019: For the Record. He Has Often Been Strongly Criticized For His Unpopular Youtubers, Lacked of Many Years Recent Deaths, & Unpopular Trends as Fortnite, T-Series and Kpop. His work has often been nominated for Golden Raspberry Awards, though Hasson have never won one themselves. Some of the Videos the pair have personally written and directed have become regarded as some of the Most Disliked Videos On Youtube of all time. Biography Hasson, Who Was Born In Berkeley, California, United States, Hasson Met at His College and bonded over His love of film, especially Mashups. Hasson Was Jewish. He did not attend Videos, majoring in art history and Hasson in history, but decided to try a career in the Video industry after attending a class about a Student in His last semester Directing Hasson Was Directing at His Videos In The Rewind Series, Such As YouTube Rewind 2011 Has Been Mixed Reviews, YouTube Rewind: What Does 2013 Say? Has Been Positive Reviews, YouTube Rewind: Turn Down for 2014 as Been Positive Reviews, YouTube Rewind: Now Watch Me 2015 Has Been Positive Reviews, YouTube Rewind: The Ultimate 2016 Challenge Was Polarized Reviews, YouTube Rewind: The Shape of 2017 Has Been Mixed Reviews, YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind Has Been Panned By Critics, & YouTube Rewind 2019: For the Record Has Been Negative. Filmography {|class="wikitable sortable" ! Video ! Upload date ! Views (millions) ! Likes (thousands) ! Dislikes (thousands) ! Like percentage ! Dislike percentage ! IMDb rating |- | "YouTube Rewind 2011" | December 20, 2011 | align=center | | align=center | | align=center | | align=center | }} | align=center | }} | |- | "YouTube Rewind: What Does 2013 Say?" | December 11, 2013 | align=center | | align=center | | align=center | | align=center | }} | align=center | }} | 6.4 (105 reviews) |- | "YouTube Rewind: Turn Down for 2014" | December 9, 2014 | align=center | | align=center | | align=center | | align=center | }} | align=center | }} | 6.3 (181 reviews) |- | "YouTube Rewind: Now Watch Me 2015 | #YouTubeRewind" #YouTubeRewind |website=YouTube |url-status=live |archive-url=https://web.archive.org/web/20170422024842/https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KK9bwTlAvgo |archive-date=April 22, 2017 |access-date=December 9, 2015}} | December 9, 2015 | align=center | | align=center | | align=center | | align=center | }} | align=center | }} | 5.4 (72 reviews) |- | "YouTube Rewind: The Ultimate 2016 Challenge | #YouTubeRewind" | December 7, 2016 | align=center | | align=center | | align=center | | align=center | }} | align=center | }} | 1.8 (139 reviews) |- | "YouTube Rewind: The Shape of 2017 | #YouTubeRewind" #YouTubeRewind |date=December 6, 2017 |url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlsCjmMhFmw |archive-url=https://web.archive.org/web/20181212063934/https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlsCjmMhFmw |access-date=December 6, 2017 |archive-date=December 12, 2018 |url-status=live}} | December 6, 2017 | align=center | | align=center | | align=center | | align=center | }} | align=center | }} | 1.3 (170 reviews) |- | "YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind | #YouTubeRewind" #YouTubeRewind |last=YouTube Spotlight |date=December 6, 2018 |website=YouTube |url-status=live |archive-url=https://web.archive.org/web/20181206234242/https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbJOTdZBX1g |archive-date=December 6, 2018 |access-date=December 9, 2018}} | December 6, 2018 | align=center | | align=center | | align=center | | align=center | }} | align=center | }} | 1.1 (189 reviews) |- | "YouTube Rewind 2019: For the Record | #YouTubeRewind" #YouTubeRewind |last=YouTube Spotlight |date=December 5, 2019 |website=YouTube |url-status=live |archive-url=https://web.archive.org/web/20191205180511/https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lAe1cqCOXo |archive-date=December 5, 2019 |access-date=December 5, 2019}} | December 5, 2019 | align=center | | align=center | | align=center | | align=center | }} | align=center | }} | 2.1 (22 reviews) Critism The critical reception of Hasson's Videos has been extremely negative. Everyone Controls Rewind and For The Record were Most Disliked Video On Youtube. Jake Heath whose video reviews are usually around five minutes long and censored, had a twenty-second review which consisted of Jake Heath staring blankly into the camera before uttering, "Fuck you" (which is the lowest rating the website gives) uncensored. In the audio commentary from the site, Jake stated, "Yes, we all know that a lot of Videos put aside the more artistic aspects of Video making to solely make a profit; He is not naive. But, the Videos that Kai Hasson make are so blatant at being nothing more than a juvenile finger pointing at an image or mention of a popular trend that, to me, He seem exploitive of a Concerns raised to have an ever-decreasing attention span, thanks to the internet and channel surfing and, this may sound a little crazy, but, I think it shows a slight de-evolution in what people will accept as Mashup Videos Category:American Film Directors Category:English-language Video Directors Category:Filmmakers Category:2018 controversies Category:Internet culture Category:Viral videos Category:YouTube series Category:2010s YouTube videos